Hiei and Kurama, Ten Different Ways
by BlueUtopiah
Summary: From angst to smut, ten Hiei/Kurama drabbles. Blame the LiveJournal meme. Yaoi.


**~Author's Notes~**

-This meme/challenge is all Osoimaru's fault. I saw it in her Eljay and couldn't resist.  
-The AU drabble was inspried by Demonuntildeath's story _Content_, which you can find in my favourites. Because of that fic I see stripper!Kurama in my head _a lot_…not that I'm complaining.  
-If you haven't figured it out, the crossover is done with Kuroshitsuji.

********************************************************************************

**1. Angst:**

Staring at Hiei's limp mangled body, watching the Jagan's glow fade and cease, Kurama formed a grass blade and, without hesitation, plunged it into his heart, wondering how hard it would be to find Hiei's soul, link it to his, and recreate them both.

* * *

**2. AU:**

Hiei knew he shouldn't fuck a stripper, it was only inviting trouble. But that slender, underage redhead danced like an angel and rode him like the devil, and when he touched Kurama's skin, he felt like he was coming home.

* * *

**3. Guro:**

Hiei bit into Kurama's shoulder deeply, savouring the youko-laced human blood, chewing on the skin and tasting the twitching muscle underneath. Kurama moaned, the sound as delicious as his flesh, and urged the apparition to thrust faster.

* * *

**4. Crossover:**

"That butler isn't human."

"I know."

"He's blood-linked to the boy – where are you _going_, Kurama?"

"They've invited us for tea. It would be rude to decline. Besides, today's presentation is Earl Grey."

* * *

**5. First Time:**

Hiei bit Kurama's bedsheet, tearing straight through it with his fangs, not used to the feeling of _fingers_ in _there._

Kurama's body slid against his back, that alto breathy in his ear. "You've never allowed anyone inside?"

Releasing the sheet, Hiei turned, wanting to give the fox his best _"Shut Up, You Fool!"_ look but then their eyes met and Kurama's were full and open, shaking Hiei straight to his core.

"No," he husked, arching as Kurama entered him. "Only you."

* * *

**6. Fluff:**

Out of all the plants Kurama could grow, Hiei's favourite was a bright red rose infused with swirls of black which, when the petals spread just right, unveiled a dragon curling around the bottom of the flower.

* * *

**7. Humour:**

"You fucked _Kuwabara?_"

"Hiei, you have always underestimated Kazuma's abilities."

"You _fucked_ Kuwabara?"

"Yes. Several times."

"_You_ fucked Kuwabara?"

"Is the Jagan malfunctioning?"

"You reek of him."

"Would you rather I smell like fire demon?"

"…"

"You're _jealous._"

"No. I'm disgusted."

"And aroused."

"You're insane."

"That's been established. And when are you going to come over here so I can show you what I've learned?"

"From _Kuwabara?_"

"Like I've said, Hiei, you have always underestimated Kazuma's _abilities._"

* * *

**8. Hurt/Comfort: **

"We will find who did this to her, Hiei." Reaching over the apparition's shoulder, Kurama closed Yukina's unseeing eyes. Hiei refused to let her go, a soft sound in the back of his throat and his blackening aura the only response.

Moving around the two, Kurama crouched before Hiei, placing a hand under his chin and lifting his face. Usually so stoic, the jaganshi was awash with emotion, unable to anchor on anger, confusion, or grief. He looked so young, so vulnerable.

"I promise, I will help you wreak vengeance," Kurama whispered.

Hiei pulled away, looking down at his sister, and his body shuddered. A teargem fell into Yukina's blood-spattered kimono. Two more quickly followed.

Suddenly, Kurama's arms were around them, embracing the twins and Hiei held his sister tighter, trapped between Kurama's warmth and Yukina's broken chill.

"I promise," Kurama said into Hiei's hair as his own tears started to fall.

* * *

**9. Smut: **

Heating his hands, Hiei melted the base of the dildo into the floor, giving it a moment to cool and secure itself before guiding Kurama across the room.

Gagged and blindfolded, arms bound, Kurama's skin prickled with anticipation as Hiei spread his legs and positioned him, pushing down until the tip of the large plastic cock pressed against his entrance.

"Now ride." Hiei's breath was warm against his neck and the scent of his arousal filled the redhead's nostrils. Fingers brushed Kurama's shaft, which was throbbing and frustrated, held in check by a platinum cock ring. "If you make it interesting then I'll let you come."

Moving around to the front, Hiei watched as Kurama slowly lowered his hips, groaning through the ball gag as he impaled himself, sweat running down his chest.

Wrapping a warded hand around his own dick, Hiei set his feet apart inches from the fox, pumping and aiming the shaft at Kurama's gyrating body.

_But I come first fox. All over you._

_

* * *

  
_

**10. Unresolved Sexual Tension:**

Kurama rolled over in his bed, sweating and trying to will his erection away, but the images persisted. Turning his head, he glanced at Hiei, who was sleeping as if he'd been shot, eyes tightly closed, Jagan wide open. Transmitting.

Resisting the urge to walk over to the other bed and either slap the jaganshi or fuck him senseless, Kurama snaked a hand into his pants and started pumping.

_When this tournament is over I will teach him to either control his dreams or shield; otherwise, I'll go blind._

_

* * *

_

Those two...so married. Let me know which drabbles you liked, reviews feed my narcissicm.


End file.
